<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴀʀᴇɴᴀ | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ by KIERRA_J_WELLS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759809">ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴀʀᴇɴᴀ | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIERRA_J_WELLS/pseuds/KIERRA_J_WELLS'>KIERRA_J_WELLS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE BLOOD ARENA CHRONICLES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action-Thriller, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Death, Death games, Murder, Profanity, Slavery, Slight horror, Vampires, Violence, Witches, YA Fiction, dark themes, dystopian fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIERRA_J_WELLS/pseuds/KIERRA_J_WELLS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans are nothing more than a food source for the all powerful vampire empire, Sephora Evers struggles with her life at a popular Blood House for the richest vampires.</p><p>With her eighteenth birthday fast approaching and the chances of her being bought increasing, Sephora tries everything she can to make it into  The Arena. And with death, blood, and murder awaiting this young maiden, all she can do is try to stay alive long enough to see herself free...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE BLOOD ARENA CHRONICLES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴀʀᴇɴᴀ | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the halls of an old Victorian style building. More screams mixed until a chorus of terror took hold. Though one in particular, was soft and almost went unheard.</p><p>Thick black hair matted against pale skin. Lime green colored eyes blinking back at the reflection of a young female; those same eyes fixated on a small, two hole puncture marking laying on an otherwise unblemished neck. A red wine colored dress hanging off one shoulder and dangling at her knees. Matching heels on her feet and a pair of black gloves on her hands.</p><p>Making no more sound than a soft shuffle across the floor, a young man walked over. His hair black, eyes red, and a deep mahogany suit adorning him. He gave the black haired female a dark smile as he came up behind her. As he met her eyes in the mirror, no reflection was cast by him - as he was one of them. A being of darkness and evil.</p><p>"Now, then," The vampire spoke; his voice low and dangerous. His eyes narrowe and his fangs coming out as he gazed into the female's eyes. "It's time, my dear."</p><p>The female nodded slowly, her eyes showing only but a little fear and hesitance as she slowly moved away from the mirror and led the man over to a deep red velvet couch. Sitting down, she bared her neck to vampire while sitting still and rigid.<br/>The man licked his lips before leisurely strolling over to the couch. After gently sitting down next to her, he plunged his fangs into her neck. This caused the female to let out a sharp gasp, yet she did not scream. The vampire quickly drank some of her blood before pulling away.<br/>He licked his lips once more before turning back to the woman. She was shivering and her beautiful green eyes had glazed over. He offered her one last dark smile, turned towards the door, and walked out. His footsteps echoed across the wooden floors as he left.</p><p>The female sat where she was for a while. Her eyes trained on the floor as she sat in silence, the only noise coming from the screams of terrible pain from the others. After a while, a woman with bright red hair walked into the room with a small smile on her lips. With nothing but a simple dress adorning her, her existence seemed plan compared to the black haired female sitting across from her.</p><p>"Come on Sephora," the red head spoke curtly. Her voice tired and abrupt. The black haired woman named Sephora stood up and followed the red head out of the room.</p><p>"Off to fix you and then back on the floor," she told Sephora in a strict tone of voice as she stopped at a door and opened it for Sephora to enter. The woman moved to close the door, but before she did, she stopped and smiled sweetly at Sephora. "We should be able to get at least one more feeding out of you tonight."</p><p>Sephora turned her attention to her appearance and slowly made her way over to an old vanity that appeared to be falling apart. As her thin body slid onto the wooden stool with a thin cushion, Sephora began running her hands through her hair with a black handled brush.</p><p>Finishing with her hair, she turned towards the various makeup on the table. Picking up some light blue eyeshadow, she began the tedious task of applying it to her face. Once her makeup was finished, Sephora took one last look at her young face in the mirror and then turned to walk out of the door.<br/>She moved silently down the hallways as she made her way out of the feeding halls and back towards the ballroom. As she neared closer, she could hear the sounds of vampires laughing and the faint tinkling of glasses as they partied on throughout the night.</p><p>Sephora's eyes skimmed through the faces and heads of many of her fellow Blood Servers as she made her way through the halls; all people she knew, yet one stood out. A petite frame with a mob of fiery red hair caught her eyes as she weaved in and out of crowds. Sonya<br/>Sephora turned her head - left then right - her black hair shifting with it as she looked for a handler or other Blood House official. When none met her eyes, she briskly walked over to her redheaded friend.</p><p>As Sephora neared her, the redhead perked her head up and saw Sephora silently gliding over to her. A smile appeared on the redhead's face as she watched Sephora move ever closer. She got up and walked the rest of the way to Sephora.</p><p>When they met, a deep hug was given. Their arms wrapped around each other as they stood in their warm embrace for a good few minutes. When they finally broke away, they gave each other's a quick smile before heading over to the benches that lined the walls of the hall. Sephora sat down on a deep velvet cushion that was tinged a dark red. She turned to face her b friend, Sonya, and together they talked one at a time; one talked, the other listened.</p><p>"So, how many feedings do you have left for tonight Sonya?" Sephora asked her friend, her voice quiet and soft as she spoke hurriedly. They both had a hushed and quick conversation as they were afraid of the punishments they could receive. Sonya's bright green colored eyes shot around the dimly lit halls, before offering a small smile to her friend.</p><p>"This is my last one," Sonya told her black haired friend as she turned to glance at the hallways. Sephora returned her smile before starting to stand up. "What about you?" Sonya asked as she followed her friend's lead. Sephora glanced around quickly and then turned back to Sonya with a hug.</p><p>"I have at least one more," Sephora said before walking away and waving at Sonya. Her black curls bouncing as she hurried along the hallways back towards the richly decorated ballroom</p><p>"At least one more..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>